Percy Jackson and the Olympians at Twilight
by i sleep in a coffin
Summary: What happens when vampire, Edward Cullen accidentally appears at Camp Half-Blood. Percy wants to know what or who he is, all the girls would die for  Ed. Would Edward return to Bella, or would he stay stuck in a camp he knows nothing about? YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously don't own Percy jackson, Rick Riordan does and since there's going to be some twilight in here, I dont own that either, stephanie meyer does. I only own my own characters and the plot. **

_Percy Jackson POV_

Okay, I was sparring when some kid, around nineteen appears out of nowhere. Now I see lots of things but I mean it, he just came from, I don't know, a ball of fast energy. He had brown hair, golden eyes and milk pale skin, his light blue shirt was dripping with sweat. I just continued to spar and ignore him. I took a break and sat down near the guy. He looked around like he's never seen this place before, he examined everyone but stayed quiet. He didn't have much peace until a bunch of Aphrodite girls crowded him and flirted with him. I waited five minutes but no one left the poor guy.

"Back off! Leave the guy some space." I shouted pulling out my Riptide for anyone who disobeys.

"Thanks." He whispered, his voice was cold and sent shivers down my spine.

"Who are you?" I asked. He ignored the question and just ran at light speed into the forest.

"Who is that hunk Percy?" Juliet Parks, an Aphrodite girl asked.

"I don't know." I replied and went in the forest after him.

_Son, he is dangerous._ My dad mind messaged me. I kept running until I saw a piece of the wet shirt that guy was wearing before. I ran and saw the guy again, sitting on a rotten log. Was he another demigod? No, he couldn't be, but how did he get past the borders? If he was a demigod, Chiron would've introduced him to the campers by now. What was that guy?

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said, he looked startled but calmed down and it looked as if his eyes became black.

"Hi, why are you following me?" He asked in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I was curious. So did you get claimed yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Claimed? What do you mean by 'claimed'?" He looked really confused, maybe even more confused than I was.

"What's your godly parent?" I said as a matter-of-factly.

"Um... I've never met my parents, my stepdad, Carlisle, adopted me when I was young." He explained.

"Um... why don't you come back to camp with me and I'll keep you safe from the mobs of girls. You can stay in the Poseidon cabin with me." I gestured for him to come and he stood up and followed me.

We ran to the Poseidon cabin, which was always empty because I was the only one claimed.

"You can lie down there." I pointed at the extra beds. I looked through my closet for the biggest t-shirt for him, because he was huge. Not 'fat' huge, fit huge, with colossal biceps that would make girls scream. "Here." I tossed him the shirt.

"Thank you. Percy, what is this place?" He asked taking his shirt off and putting my shirt on.

"I can't say unless you are one." I said.

"Okay, then." He looked flustered.

"Anyway, I never got to know your name. What is it?" I asked.

"You may not tell anyone this, I do not tell everyone my name but you seem like you are trustworthy. My name is Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I didn't put it in the crossover thingy for a reason... a) I didn't know what a crossover was before. B) too lazy to. C) it's mainly about how ed's stuck in camp and in the future he sees Bella. So the point is I don't want to and it's my fanfic so I'm not gonna. YAY RICK!) **

**Oh and 'The great book', I liked the first twilight book and the second twilight book kind of bored the hell out of me. But thx for staying with dis one!**

_Last Chapter:_

"_... you seem trustworthy. My name is Cullen, Edward Cullen."_

_Percy Jackson POV_

I feel like I've heard the name Edward Cullen before I think I heard it from the news.

_~Flashback~_

_I was nine years old and I was playing with Lego. The news was on but I was nine, do you really expect that I would put down my Lego warrior figurine and listen to the news?_

"_In Forks Washington Edward Cullen had been reported by Chief Charlie Swan." The reporter said. Well that's what I remember._

"_Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter claims to know where Edward Cullen had went."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Edward Cullen ran away?

"Ed? Can I call you Ed?"

"Whatever pleases you Percy."

"Okay Ed," I began but the words were stuck in my throat. "How are we supposed to hide you?"

"What do you mean by hide?"

"How did you get past the borders?"

"I just ran and..." He stopped talking. I looked behind to see if anything was bothering him but, nada. "I shouldn't tell you the details but I ran and got in." He simply said.

"Okay, I have to test something." I uncapped my Riptide. "What is this?" I asked him pointing at my sword.

"That's a strange question, my eyesight is very good actually. It is obviously a sword." So Eddie can see through the Mist. Well I bet anyone can see through Mist if they were in the borders. The Mist her is super low just in case a demigod might think they're going to get hit with a pillow and turns out to be a spear or sword.

"This might hurt a bit. Well it would hurt if you are what I think you are." I lifted his hand and cut it. The sword cut his hand but he didn't have any blood oozing out. If he were a monster, he would've exploded into shimmery golden dust, if he was a mortal, it would've went through him.

"Ah!" he yelled, he raised a fist, than lowered it.

"I'm sorry, well I guess you're one of us." I said, patting him on the back ignoring the fact that I just cut him. "I should tell Chiron, come with me."

"Who is this Chiron you speak of?"

"He's our camp director." I said, making sure that I left out that Chiron's also a centaur.

"I like your dormitory." He said.

"Well it's not mine, it's my dad's"

"Oh so your father used to go to this camp?"

"Um... sure." I can't tell this kid who my dad really was, well at least not yet.

"Let's go meet Chiron." He said.

"Okay," I walked to the Big House after being mobbed by Aphrodite girls, twice.

"Nice house."

"This is called the Big House, the um, staff are here." I explained.

"Well it is a 'Big House'." He chuckled lightly.

"Chiron!" I yelled out. I didn't feel comfortable with this guy because he is so buff and huge, he makes me look like a little wimp, and he wasn't like most new campers.

"Hello Percy, and you are?" Chiron was in his wheelchair, he looked at Edward.

"This is Edward Cullen, I saw him past the border when I was sparring." I leaned towards Chiron's ear. "He came out of nowhere, he can see through Mist and he doesn't bleed when getting cut with Celestial Bronze." I explained.

"So, Edward. Let's go talk." Chiron rolled himself into the Big House. I followed.

"Tell me about yourself Mr. Cullen."

"Well, my name is Edward Cullen, you may call me Ed if you wish. I have a, ah, girlfriend in Washington Forks named Isabella Swan." He said. I wasn't shocked when I heard that he had a girlfriend, I'd be shocked if he didn't.

_Edward Cullen POV_

I meet Percy, who doesn't trust me, now I meet Chiron who wants to know about me. What a strange camp.

"Who is your satyr?" Chiron asked.

"My satyr?" What the heck was a satyr?

"Your protector, your guide. The one that brought you to camp. Who is it?"

I looked around for fake name inspiration. Perhaps Chiron might believe the name is... Framen Lampus (Frame, Lamp), or Deskette Chair (desk, chair).

"Um..."

"Um?"

"No! I mean, Framen Lampus. He is my Sitter."

"Satyr." Chiron corrected. "I never heard of 'Framen Lampus.'"

"He died along the way. By the Minatour." I glanced around the room and spotted a picture of a cross between a human and a buffalo with 'MINOTAUR' written in big letters.

"Minotaur. That is such a shame Edward."

"Chiron, are you finished asking questions." I said calmly, hiding the fear.

"If you'd like, I will continue the questions at another time, we must wait until you get claimed."

"Claimed?" Chiron left the room, leaving me in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

_Annabeth Chase POV_

I was busy studying more architecture when Percy runs into my room with some other pale, bronze haired guy.

"Hi Percy, um... and you are?" I smiled politely. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." I loved telling everyone that my mom is Athena, it's not because I want to show off or anything but it shows that I'm smart and blonde.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Annabeth is my girlfriend." I heard Percy hiss. 

"So, Percy what brings you here?"

"I needed to show Edward all the cabins." Percy explained. "Ed, can I have a word with Annabeth."

"Sure." Edward left the room. Probably went to the Poseidon cabin.

"What Perce?" I asked.

"He kind of freaks me out, he appeared out of nowhere. I was sparring and he suddenly comes running in the camp from thin air."

"That's weird." I said.

"He doesn't have a satyr, because he made one up and fooled Chiron, Framen Lampus."

"That's impossible, Chiron wouldn't be that manipulative and stupid."

"Well, then this guy must've had strong Mist of something. Something isn't right."

"I agree."

"Let's go spy on him." Percy said mischievously and he grabbed my arm and led me towards the door. I yanked it back.

"I don't like spying... but I don't see if there's another choice so let's go."

We walked down the hall to the Poseidon cabin, we stood outside and Iris messaged him. I was praying to Athena that Edward wouldn't notice, and luckily he didn't. Edward was sitting on the bed and staring into space. He checked his wallet a couple of times then continued to stare into space.

"Oh, Bella. I miss you."

"Who's Bella?" I asked Percy.

"He told Chiron that it was his girlfriend."

We continued to stare at Edward. He stood up and started to walk towards the door. I frantically swung my arms through the Iris message. When Edward opened the door, he seemed surprised to see us.

"Hi guys!" He said awkwardly.

"Hi, Edward. Nice shirt." I said quietly.

"It's Percy's." He replied.

"I know." I replied meekly. Edward looked offended, but calmed himself down.

"I need to get out of here." He said softly but dense.

"That's why we're here. We need to get you out of here."

[Five Months After]

**(A/N: Edward knows all the routines and activities. He just doesn't know that these are children of the Greek gods)**

_Percy Jackson POV_

"Ed, it's been five months and you still aren't claimed. Demi- I mean kids here get claimed when they turn thirteen, and you're like nineteen." I said. "I think it's time that you should sneak out and leave."

Edward nodded. I wasn't sure if it was a happy nod or a sad one.

"Well, if you can, you can see Bella." I suggested.

"Yes."

"Let's go tonight." I said.

"I have to do this alone. You have been a good companion." He pat my back and ran into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry if the characters are a little OOC but I've been busy with Homework and stuff but someone kept pushing me *cough cough the great book *cough. Just kidding, thanks for the reviews (well for the ppl that actually review). **

_Percy Jackson's POV_

It's like you guys don't know me, I wouldn't let Edward go to back to Forks alone to find his lost girlfriend. I followed him of course. I heard Edward murmur something, I ran quicker. I saw him turn around the corner that led to the forest. I sped up and ran after him. I ran around the corner and Edward was gone. That was... Peculiar. (Annabeth wants me to have better vocab so I have to be a little OCC).

"Edward!" I called out. Dumb move, I know right? "Eddie!" I called out.

"I told you that I do not need a companion!" he bellowed.

"Sorry man but I need to help you. I swear on the River Styx that I won't bother you or get in your way of finding your... Beloved." I said.

"Bella is not your concern." He hissed.

"Well I want to know her. You've been talking about her for the past five months. At least let me meet this chick!" I screamed, behind me was Travis Stoll. He grabbed my shoulder when I was reasoning with Edward.

"Get lost Stoll!" I screamed. "Edward, I really want to meet Bella." I begged.

"Fine, but I must warn you, I run pretty fast." He said and sprinted off into the forest.

"Edward wait up!" I ran after him.

He ran fast, like the speed of light. Edward chuckled like he knew what I thought.

"Okay..." I smiled a cocky smile and grabbed on to his loose dangly belt.

He didn't seem to notice so I kept my tight grip. I was too tired to hold on so I let go, but my promise bracelet (from Annabeth) got caught on to his belt. He clenched his fists and ran. Fast. He ran fast into open air and we teleported to a city. I was too tired to be shocked so I just went with the flow.

"Percy?" He asked, his eyes widened.

"Yeah?" I was out of breath.

"You aren't supposed to be here."

"My bracelet."

"Ah." He tugged his belt a few times and my bracelet slid off.

"Thanks." I scanned the place. We were at a little city-town place, it looks like Zeus prefers to have lots of raining here.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"How did you get here, I mean first we were in that forest now we're here. This makes no sense." I hollered.

"Ugh!" He said in disgust as we roam the murky muddy streets.

He stopped at a house, a bungalow-ish house.

"Is this your house?" I asked, out of curiousity.

"No, it's Bella's"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: oh my gods, my computer's internet thingy wouldn't work, and I couldn't read OR post/update. Thx for the nice review... umm... so yeah... always smile... okay and I also want to do this "thing" at the end of every chapter of any story starting now... like I would either do one story bout my life or I would show you people what Out of character means (OOC). Any way... R&R**

**Ps I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT R&R MEANS... PLZ TELL ME**

**Oh and Portentous Humanoid, Percy denied that gods and stuff were real too, but he found out that he was a son of Poseidon and the minotaur attacked him earlier. No one actually explained to Edward and no monsters attacked and I'm surprised that only you noticed.**

_Percy Jackson POV_

Okay, we`re at Bella's tiny house, but I shouldn't be talking because I've lived in apartment all my life.

"Should I go in?" I asked when we were right outside of the door.

"Yes." He replied in his cool, breathy voice. He rang the doorbell, and this old cop looking like dude opened it. He looked like that dude I saw on the TV when I was nine.

"Edward, who do you have here?" The man gruffly said.

"I'm Percy, we're here to see Bella." I said firmly, trying to mask my fear, I must've sucked because Edward told me not to be scared.

"Bells!" The man called. "Someone's here to see you."

"Coming." A voice said in return.

When Bella came, my first thought of her was quiet, the opposite of slut girl. She had brown sleek hair and green-ish eyes **(A/N: I'm not sure what her eye colour is...)**, she wore a teal turtleneck sweater and dull, black jeans.

"Edward!" She said in shock. "Edward!" She said again but in a happier tone, she totally ignored me and kissed her beloved Edward. I just stood there awkwardly, the cop man did the same.

"Oh, who are you?" She asked me.

"Percy Jackson." I replied.

"Well aren't you cute!" She pinched one of my cheeks. **( A/N: Percy is sixteen)**.

"Um... thanks." I laughed awkwardly, like 'heh heh heh *gulp*'

"Does he know that you're a vampire?" Bella asked Edward, than clasp her hand over her mouth and stared at Edward (who was massaging his temples the way my stepdad Paul does when he finds the living room burned) with a shocked/sorry look in her eye.

**A/N: I'll tell you both... one true story about something funny that happened in my life and one OOC character scenario thingy. If you don't want me to do this... review it then. Oh and don't get pissed off because the author's note was bigger than the chapter. I promise you easily pissed off people that it won't always be like this.**

_**Annabeth POV**_

**Okay, I was stuffing my bras with tissue paper and stuff. An Athena girl's gotta look good right? I stepped out of my cabin and Karen... or was it Chiron, was standing without his shirt looking fat and old.**

"**Hey bitch." I greeted him.**

"**You look hot bitch." He replied. Percy, my super sexy bitch of a boyfriend came up to me in his usual black with orange clothes and said.**

"**Doll face, ready to make fish eggs." I understood what he said and nodded, I grabbed his arm and went to the Poseidon cabin.**

_**~end of the stupid pointless, terrible story-scenario thingy that I would rather read than write~**_

**Okay, now the true story. I was walking home from school. When I got down my street I was looking at houses and stuff. I see my 2 ex-best friends, I'm not going to name, names so let's say their names were Meanie1 and Meanie2. Meanie1 and 2 had their legs hanging from each of Meanie2's windows, she was two houses beside me so I had to past her house to get home. Meanie2's windows were above the garage roof thing. Meanie2 slipped and fell on the roof and slid down to the ground with me in front of her house. Sadly she survived. All I did was stand there in front of Meanie2's house staring at Meanie2 on the ground, trying not to laugh. Meanie1 finally realized she fell and came down to help her and told me to get lost. I did go back to my house because it was rude to stare but now to think of it, it was super funny. You might think I'm mean but if you've met them, you'd know why it's sad that she survived.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I have no life stories so it's only going to be an OOC story this time! oh and if you just started reading this... the sumary might not be true... well 100% true**

_Percy Jackson POV_

Why would Bella ask Edward if I knew that he was a vampire? Well how could he be one, they don't exist. Well I thought the same way about gods and monsters, yet here I am now. Maybe vampires do exist.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that Edward was a vampire?" I asked. Bella just stared at Edward.

"No." She smiled innocently and fell into his arms. There was a quiet moment; Edward nodded as if he was answering a question.

"But you just asked Ed if I knew that he was a vampire, which obviously means that he is one." I pointed out, Edward vaguely smiled, and his pointy teeth (incisors) were big and pointy. I shivered, if the fact that Edward Cullen was a vampire was real, I wonder what it would feel like if I got bitten.

"Well, I like the colour red, so it's like I'm a vampire." Edward said uncomfortably. It's so obvious that he's fibbing.

**A/N: there's going to be swearing next. Oh and Edward, Percy, and Bella might be OOC.**

"No you're a vampire, don't be a little pussy and lie to me." I yelled.

"I am not a pussy you bitch."

"Stop fighting!" Bella cried.

_Run! _A voice said in my mind. I ignored it.

"Edward, I helped you at camp for five fucking months, and I left my girlfriend so I can get you to yours. Let's stop this fucking argument and admit that you're a fucking bloodsucker."

"I am not a bloodsucker, Prissy. I insisted that you not to come but you decided to come. I bet the parents of the children at camp hate them. They all have dyslexia and ADHD. The parents probably dumped them at that shitty place so they spend the rest of their life like a normal parent!" Oh no, he did not just say that.

"Edward, you are a fucking blood-sucking asshole. You won't even admit it even after Bella said it aloud. Stop being a bastard and admit that you're a fucking stupid vampire! Oh and here!" I summoned the little pond nearby to float up above Edward. Bella looked shocked, but Edward held in his stupid fear.

"Nice special effect hologram Prissy." I was mad. I let go of the water, soaking both Edward and Bella. I stayed perfectly dry. I mentally told the water to dry off of Bella, leaving Edward the only one soaking wet.

"What the fuck!"

**A/N end of the swearing.**

"Edward, please don't swear. It's giving me a headache."

"Fine."

"Edward, get me home!" I yelled.

"You mean to that crappy camp of yours? No why don't you find your own way back." And with that, he went inside of the bungalow with Bella.

"Idiot couple!" I screamed, right before he entered. Then he stopped dramatically and turned around to face me. He had a lethal look in his eye.

_Run Percy! Run!_ The voice said again, but more urgent this time. Unlike the last time, I listened to it.

**A/N: Okay here's the terrible story:**

_**Dionysus POV**_

**I feel drunk, I would know this feeling because I don't have control of my body. Zeus, or 'daddy', cut down my punishment at this epic camp so now I get to go and be drunk at camp for another fifty years. Percy and his friend Annabeth and his half brother Tyson came down. Annabeth was a blonde dimwit daughter of Athena and Tyson is like Albert Einstein the second.**

"**Sup bro." I yelled and high fived Percy.**

"**D, sup." He replied as Annabeth stare at everything like it's so fascinating and Tyson blab about the atom bomb. **

_**~End, you guys must be happy~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Percy Jackson POV_

I ran fast. Really fast. I felt like I could've beaten the world's fastest runner's record but, of course, I mess something up. I tripped over a pebble. Well if you consider a huge rock, attached to the ground, a pebble. I pushed whatever I passed behind me so Edward would have a tougher time chasing me.

"What the Hades, Edward?" I screamed.

"What the heck Percy? You call us an idiot, and us includes Bella. That crosses the line." He yelled back. I remembered that he didn't know about the gods so I should stop saying things like: what the Hades or Holy Zeus.

"Seriously! You are so immature!" I screamed and threw a nice sized rock at Edward but, he caught it without limping or breaking a sweat.

"Sure."

"Do vampires have super human strength?"

"For the last time, I am not a vampire!" He yells and lunges at me with his fangs. Sure, you're not a vampire (sarcasm).

"Get me back home!" I screech back, dodging his teeth.

"You don't deserve to be with your girlfriend."

"I gave you yours!" I screamed in disbelief.

"Fine." He growled through clenched teeth. He grabbed my hand and ran into the forest. Seconds later, we were at Camp Half-Blood again and Edwards was gone. I should just ignore what happened to me for the past five months. I looked around and my first thought was, camp sweet camp.

"Percy!" I saw Annabeth and Thalia coming my way.

"What!" I asked while they suffocate me with pecks on the cheek.

"You were gone for three hours!" They screamed.

"What?" I asked, in shock. Was I really _that _jet lagged?

"Never mind, I'm glad you're back." Annabeth says and treats me with a nice sweet kiss.

"Annabeth." I hiss while the others leave.

"What?"

"Edward's a vampire."


	8. Author's Note

**Okay, so Percy Jackson and the Olympians at Twilight (I like to call it P.J.O.T.) is over. BOO. I know right, short ending but I didn't want Percy to suffer. Did anyone expect it... no? Okay. Whatever. I really cannot believe that people actually read my stories but since you do... I decided to be less stupid and update more... my early Christmas gift to you... THANKS**

_**~i sleep in a coffin**_


End file.
